


Tears in the rain

by deamon_of_light



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Possibly Pre-Slash, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deamon_of_light/pseuds/deamon_of_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot. Obi-wan loves the rain, because the rain hides his tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears in the rain

He loved the rain. The feeling when the drops hit his skin and ran down his face. It gave him the feeling of being free of all his troubles if only for a brief moment. In these moments he could open up entirely the Force, he was everything and nothing at the same time.  
But the rain also served as a protection, because who can tell the different between tears and raindrops? Every time when he could no longer control his feelings, the frustration, the grief and the fear for others in this War became to much, he longed for the rain and when he came, he could let his emotions run free.  
Now again was one of those times when everything was too much, the pressure of his feelings, and he simply longed for peace.  
They were on some of the many planets in the outer Rim; he had forgotten the name, repressed under all the worries. There were too many lost battles, the troops were pushed further and further back. He has just returned from a meeting, there was another attack planned for the next day, a last desperate attempt to turn the tide.  
When he was just on the way to his tent, he felt drops fell on his face, soaked his clothes. At that moment he decided not to go to his tent, wanting to be away from the camp, to escape all the pain and death, which hung like a permanent veil over everything.  
A few days earlier he had discovered a small clearing in the forest, which served as a cover for them.  
Once there, he simply stood in the rain, looking up at the gray, with clouds overcast sky. The drops were running down his face, mingling there with the salty tears, which he could hold back anymore.  
With his tears, he mourned all the lost souls, all the blood spilled on the endless battlefields in the galaxy.  
In the Code it was said that there is no death, only the Force.  
On this principle he had braced himself, he believed in it as a Jedi. But in this moment, in this clearing, he was just himself, no master, no Jedi, no general. Here were only he, his tears and the rain.  
It probably had passed some time, in which he stared in the sky and tried to find peace, but peace didn't come to him this time. Suddenly he felt a light, almost luminous presence in the Force coming to him.  
The presence seemed to sense his restlessness and it was confused about it, that the usually cold Jedi Master was award to such feelings. But instead of saying anything he walked up to the older man, and wrapped his arms around him. The grieving man let himself fall completely in the light, which seemed to come from the other person. The arms that clung protectively around him gave him safety and reminded him that not all was lost, that there was still a reason to fight, not give up.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars or any of its charackters.
> 
> I hope you like this little one shot   
> R&R


End file.
